Mother's Four Guardians
' Mother's Four Guardians' (母の四保護者,''Jikun'' ''Shi Fukei'') are a group of four elite fighters that are the gate keepers and guards of the Mother Hakuri. Hand picked by Demetrius D. Xavier to watch after all of the inhabitants and the structure of the Mother Hakuri. They are lead by Lady Amarantha, they now guard a certian section of the massive island ship, while Lady Amarantha guards the ceneter of the ship. Introducation As Demetrius’s powers are growing and his influence over the world is getting stronger with every passing day. Demetrius has attracted many people who wish to live and join him on the Mother Hakuri. He had personal defeated three of the four guardians and created the fourth one. He is believed to have cursed them and forced the three into service. He gave them new names and a whole new purpose, to guard his hideout. Although a very interesting theory of the guardians is that they were formed from the idea of the four demon guards of impel down. Demetrius had then taken this “theory” and put it to his use, which has proven to be deadly. Each of the guardians is named after a season Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer, although with the phrase tama. Members Appearance The guardians are very beastly looking and are very creepy to many; each one comes in a different shape and size. The biggest one being a giant and the smallest being about 10 ft tall. *'Akitama' '(''Meaning Autumn)- is a massive creature that has an unnamed devil fruit that allows the user’s body to become adam wood. Shown that he is able to have a body that looks like a giant tree and is extreme hard like that of a turtles shell. He is a very tall man standing at 11 feet 7 inches, and with a large blue moon shaped tattoo across the left side of his face. *Fuyutama (Meaning Winter)- is the giant of the four, he is a massive size and extremely muscular. He wears traditional armor that was made from seastones and with fragments of adams wood within his armor. He goes barefoot and wears a set of bracelets on his ankles and wrists. *Koshitama' (''Meaning Spring)- is a rather unique man who has an unnamed devil fruit as well that allows him to transform his body in a suit of armor. Wearing a large ring on his back, this is used for combat a ringed blade. He stands at 13 feet 10 inches. Wearing a long skirt like gray hakama and carries a crystal sword. *'Natsutama '(Meaning Summer)- He is the detachment that Demetrius has created and is the shortest of the guardians standing at 10 feet tall and with six arms, carrying scythes. He uses his scythe mastery to take down opponent by the thousands. He wears an outfit very similar to Aaron de Bella another detachment. Personality History They don’t have much of a history; they are more recent addition to the Mother Hakuri. Since Demetrius’s powers are growing day by day, he needed watch dogs when he and others where not on the Mother Hakuri. The only other history is the three out of the four were defeated, cursed and forced into service by Demetrius. Abilities "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates